Twin Katanas, Twin Samurai
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Tatsuki and Tsubaki are twins. Their mother is dead and now they must live with their father. Who is this mysterious man? A samurai, who must save the village of Kanna. Will the girls sit and watch or will they bring new tactic to the battle? Is love in the air for the twins? Kyuzo/OC and Heihachi/OC and Katsushiro/OC
1. Our dad is who?

This is my 3rd fic. I also have a Bleach/Samurai 7 crossover called Soul Reapers to Samurai?! Check it out too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki, Tsubaki, and Masami.

Key:

Actions

_Thoughts_

_"Speakng in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

_Mom's gone. We're all alone now. Tsubaki is getting thinner everyday, I need to find another way. _I rumaged through Mom's old trunk. _I have to find something on that man. He's our only hope of surviving. _I found an old letter at the bottom of the trunk. It was yellowed at tattered. I carefully lifted the letter out of it's envelope. I opened the letter and squinted to read the cursive print.

"_My dearest Masami,_

_ I wish I could be with you now. The war is almost over and the battle is lost to us. I can tell before we have already lost. I will not be coming home after this is over. I fear I have seen to many lives lost to be loved any more. Remember me kindly._

_ Signed, _

_ Kambei Shimada"_

_Kambei Shimada? Who is that? _I folded up the letter and put it in it's envolope. I rumaged through the trunk some more. I found another letter. This one was from Mom. _She didn't send this one. _I looked at the date on the envolope. _The same day she got the letter from Kambei Shimada? _I carefully lifted the envelope flap and pulled the letter out of the envelope. It read:

_"My Love Kambei,_

_ I have great news my darling. I went to the doctor yesturday. I am with child. Well, with children. We are having twins! I cannot wait for you to return home to us dear. Be careful._

_ Your Loving Wife,_

_ Masami Shimada"_

_What? Kambei Shimada is our father? Mom never told us her last name was Shimada, she had alway said she didn't have one. I guess that means our last names our Shimada then. But, she must not have sent the letter because of what he said in his. How sad, Mom was going to tell him about having his children and he says he's never coming back before she had the chance. I will find him. I'm going to make him suffer for breaking Mom's heart. _I continued to rant inside my head. My silver hair hung down around my waist when I stood up. I crossed the room into Tsubaki and my room. I put the letters in a satchel along with changes of clothes for Tsubaki and me. I grabbed another pack and put food supplies and blankets in it. The letter was addressed to the Firefly Inn in the City of Respite.

* * *

After packing our things, I loaded up our horses Tsukishiro and Onigiri. I walked back into the house.

"Tsubaki, we're leaving." I told my twin sister.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Her light brown hair hung in small waves around her face.

"To find our father" I answered as I grabbed my twin katanas from under the floor boards. Tsubaki grabbed her twin blades as well.

"Do you know were to look?" Tsubaki asked.

I nodded my head. "The Firefly Inn in the City of Respite." I replied.

We headed out the door and locked it behind us. We saddled up on our horses and started off towards the City of Respite, leaving our little house in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Tsubaki looked over at me with her soft brown eyes. She rode on her horse Onigiri in silence.

"Is something wrong, Tsubaki?" I asked her.

"No, it's just I'm a little nervous about meeting our father." She replied. She looked down.

"His name is Kambei Shimada" I said. She looked up at me.

"How do you know?" She asked. I smiled.

"I went through Mom's trunk and found letters to and from him" I said. her eyes widened.

"Mom never spoke about him" She said softly. I frowned.

"He didn't want her to. He abandoned her." I said.

"Then why are we going to find him?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Your getting thin Tsubaki, we have no money, barely any food, and the horses are starving as well. I figured he would at least feel sorry for abadoning a woman who was pregnant with his children and give us a better place to live, at least until we are 18." I answered.

"That's in 6 months." Tsubaki said. I nodded.

"Then we will be old enough to marry." I added. She nodded.

* * *

We arrived at the City of Respite right after dark. We roamed through the city looking for the inn. I asked around for directions. We arrived at the inn right before it closed for the night. I got off my horse and walked to the door. I knocked on it slightly. A blonde man came to the door.

"Hello, welcome to Firefly Inn, how can I help you lovely ladies?" He asked.

"I am looking for Kambei Shimada, is he here?" I asked.

"Really? You're looking for that old man?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, you have great timing, he is here but not for long, I'll go get him for you." he said.

I nodded and he walked away.

"I'm Shichiroji by the way" he said as he walked away.

A woman with dark hair in a very beautiful kimono came up to me.

"Would you like someone to care for your horses?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you" I bowed. She smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. Come in and sit down while you wait." She said. I nodded.

I got my satchel and katanas from Tsukishiro and Tsubaki did the same with Onigiri. We walked into the inn and removed our shoes. We sat around a small table while our white horses were taken to a stable.

* * *

Shichiroji returned with a man who looked like Tsubaki, only with darker skin and longer hair. He carried a sword at his waist. _He is a samurai, too. _The man looked at me as though he had seen a ghost. My sky blue eyes glared at him as he walked over to the table and sat down. Shichiroji sat down as well.

"I'm Kambei Shimada, you were looking for me?" the man asked.

"You're our father" I got to the point. His eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious, I have no children" Kambei said. I pulled out the two letters from my satchel.

"Read for yourself" I handed him the letters. He read them carefully. He looked up at Tsubaki and me in shock.

"Shichiroji, could you give us a minute?" Kambei asked.

"Sure thing" Shichiroji said and left the room.

"Masami is your mother, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where is she?" He aske looking up at me.

"She past away 3 months ago" I said. He looked at me in shock.

"I see, what are your names?" he asked slowly.

"I'm Tatsuki" I said.

"I'm Tsubaki" Tsubaki chimned in back to her normal happy self.

"I should have known who you were, Tatsuki you look just like your mother, and Tsubaki you look a lot like me." He said. He glanced over at our katanas

"You two are samrurai?" he asked surprised.

"Yes" I answered. He stroked his chin.

"Will you take us in?" Tsubaki asked out of the blue.

"Of course, but being samurai, I will need your help." he answered.

"With what?" I asked.

"I am on a mission to save Kanna village from the Nobuseri, will you help us?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course, I need to make sure you don't die, too." I replied. He nodded.

"Yay! Daddy!" Tsubaki jumped from her spot and tackled him. I laughed. Kambei looked surprised and Tsubaki's outburst.

"She's hyperactive, like Mom." I explained.

"Then you must me the calm one?" he asked. I nodded.

A woman with a red headress came in. "Great Kambei?" she asked.

Tsubaki jumped up. Kambei sat up and looked at the woman.

"Yes, Kirara?" he asked.

"Yukino says your room is ready." she informed him. He nodded.

"Girls, come with me I want you to meet the rest of our group." Kambei said.

We followed him and Kirara to a room. Sitting in the room was a little girl with brown hair, a dark skinned man with a scar on his cheek, a teal-haired guy with yellow pants, a guy with a red and blue headdress, an orange haired man with a pilots cap, and Shichiroji.

"Well? Who are these two lovely ladies Kambei?" Shichiroji asked. We sat down next to Kambei.

"These two are my daughters, they are samurai who are willing to fight for our cause along side us." Kambei answered. Everyone looked at us in shock. Kirara looked like she was about to faint.

"Since when did you have kids, Kambei?" Shichiroji asked.

"Since 17 years ago" I replied.

"I was married before the war, they were born after I left my late wife Masami." Kambei said.

"Are you two twins?" the little girl asked.

"Komachi, stop being rude" Kirara scolded.

"It's alright, yes we are twins" I answered.

"Do you have special twin powers?" she asked.

"I don't know about that" I laughed. She smiled and laid down to go to sleep.

"We should all get some rest, we have a long day a head of us" Kambei said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tsubaki and I stayed in the room with Kirara,a man named Rikichi, Komachi, and the orange haired guy name Heihachi. Tsubaki and Heihachi talked about rice for an hour straight.

* * *

I had just fell into a deep sleep. I sat straight up and grabbed my blades. I heard the clanking of armor headed for us. A red robotic samurai bursted through the door with guards following close behind him.

"Kiku!" Komachi exclaimed.

Kambei, Shichiroji, and Gorubei entered the room. We all readied our weapons. The guards came through tthe door and surrounded us. There was a blue haired man who was telling Kirara to come with him, a man with a pipe, a man with yellow sunglasses, and a blonde man with a red trench coat. _I know that guy! It's Kyuzo! _

"Kyuzo? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Why are you?" he asked in his deep emotionless voice.

"Found my dad." I said.

"Wait you know this guy?" Shichiroji asked.

I nodded. "We've been best friends since we were, what like 3 Kyuzo?" I asked. He nodded his head simply as a reply.

"No time to chat, we gotta go!" Kiku yelled.

Shichiroji pulled up the tatami mats as I blew Kyuzo kiss and winked at him. He just stared at me. _Same old Kyuzo. _


	2. Silver Butterfly, Saphire Sparrow

Hello! THanks for reading! It's almost my birthday! My birthday is Dec. 6 so if anybody wants to know! Which I will be writing lots of stuff on my birthday so get ready to read! Thank you to RiverStorm3000, author of The Dragon-ness Reviver, for making an OC for me for their story! Your AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7. I make no money from this either. *Cries in a corner for an hour*

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, and Masami Shimada.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

_Same old Kyuzo. He hasn't changed since the war. _

_' "Kyuzo! Wait up!" a 7 year old me shouted. 8 year old Kyuzo stopped in the middle of the bloody battlefield. He arched a brow. "Jeez, Kyuzo I can only walk so fast." I said as I struggled to catch my breath. _

_"Seriously Kyuzo! We just assasinated 30 units single handedly. We need a breather." a 7 year old Tsubaki said. Kyuzo sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. '_

_Those were the good ol' days. _I thought to myself as we got into a boat in the underground river under the Firefly Inn.

"Yukino, will you take care of Tsukishiro and Onigiri for us?" I asked Yukino. She nodded.

We headed down the river after a sorrowful goodbye from Yukino to Shichiroji.

"So, where are we heading?" Tsubaki asked.

"To the cave of the Shikimoribito" Heihachi answered.

"Who were those guys with Kyuzo?" I asked.

"The Magistrate's son Ukyo, his body guard Tessai and Hyogo. By the way how do you know Kyuzo?" Kambei asked. I sighed.

"We fought in the war together." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"But the war happened 10 years ago, you would have been only 7 years old." Shichiroji pointed out.

"And that's why we were the greatest team of assasins during the war, right Tsubaki?" I winked.

"Right, Tsuki!" Tsubaki sang. I laughed.

"Even though Kyuzo and me did most of the work!" I smiled.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Girls!" Kambei said. Our heads snapped towards his direction at the same time. It was down right creepy.

"What?" we said together.

"Twins. What are you gonna do?" Gorubei shrugged. Everyone laughed a little.

"Hey is that Ukyo?" Tsubaki pointed at a boat that was gaining on us.

"Sure is little lady" Shichiroji confirmed. We watched at Tessai struggled with Ukyo over a crossbow he was about to shoot. The arrow was shoot blindly and headed for Katsushiro. I jumped from my spot and unsheathed my black hilted katana and sliced the arrow in half with pinpoint accuracy. I saw Kyuzo smirk from the boat he was on. "Still got it" I smirked. I sheathed my katana in it's shared sheath with my white katana. The sheath itself was attached to my sapphire blue belt horizontally. We arrived in the cave of the Shikimoribito after Ukyo and his men stopped. I sat in the boat most of the time. I stared at the Shimoribito for quite a long time. One came down from the stalactite he was clinging to.

"Welcome Lady Samurai" he said.

"Thank you, Shikimoribito" I bowed.

"Were you part of the Jigoku Butterfly Unit in the Great War, by any chance?" he asked.

"Yep! Sure was, my twin sister was too, how can I help you?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I was just curious to see if you had the mark of the silver butterfly" he said. I stared at him. _How did he know I'm the one that has it? _

"And if I do?" I raised a brow.

"It would be a great honor to us all to have such a fine warrior in our presence" He bowed.

"And why is that?" I asked. He looked up sharply.

"You do not know?" he asked. I shook my head. "The mark gives the owner the power to heal any injury and any damage the owner kisses" He explained. _Interesting. _

"Would Tsubaki have this power as well, since we are twins?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She is marked with the sapphire sparrow, which gives her the power to heal injuries of lesser damage." he further explained. I nodded my head. _Intresting indeed. _


	3. Butterfly

Hello, people of who read this. How are you? I am doing spectacular. My birthday is tomorrow (Or today where ever you are reading from it might be different) Yay me. I have also noticed that no one is reviewing this story. Why not? You don't need an account to review. Just type in a random name and review! It's that simple to do! So please read and REVIEW people! Love!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Samurai 7. If I did Kyuzo would not be dead and my OCs would be in the show. I don't make any money from this either. Yes, I know it is very sad.

Claimer: I do however own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, and my OCs horses Tsukishiro (White moon) and Onigiri (Riceball). Oddly enough I make no money from them either. They need to get jobs and start paying bills.

BTW: Sorry the last chapter was soooo short. Forgive me? And I am not going to do Tsubaki's POV so I am going to stop using that. It is just going to be Tatsuki's POV for the whole story. Sorry to disappoint anyone but it is hard to write for such a hyper character all their sentences end up being in all caps. That gives me a headache. So sorry guys.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_Intersting. I have awesome healing powers and Tsubaki has lesser healing abilities. I wonder why. _

"Shikimoribito? How did we get these powers?" I asked the former samurai.

"The gods gave them to you, for peace." he responded. "I must leave you now. Good day lady Samurai" he bowed.

"Likewise Shikimoribito" I bowed. The guardian used a grappling hook and attached himself back to the stalactite he had abadoned earlier.

"Tatsuki!" I heard Tsubaki shout. The Shikimoribito grumbled a bit.

"Keep it down Tsubaki!" I whisper yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the guardians. She shivered.

"Creepy" She whispered.

"What do you want Tsubaki?" I asked.

"We are about to leave so come on!" she said happily as she pulled me along. I reluctantly follwed her to the rest of the group. Apparently Kiku went after the Nobuseri that were here earlier.

"Tatsuki, this is lady Hanuka, she is our guide" Kambei said.

"Hello" the lavender haired woman said.

"Hey" I replied.

I waded through the waist-deep water further into the cavern behind everyone. I don't like crowds. I felt something swim beside my leg.

"Stop" I told the group. They all froze in their tracks. I surveyed the water for the culprit that brushed against my leg. I dove in the water after I spotted it. I emerged with a very poisonous water snake held tightly in my fist. It wiggled in my grasp and tried to bite me.

"Ewww Tatsuki put it back!" Tsubaki said hiding behind Heihachi.

"That would be deadly" Hanuka said. I nodded.

"Better kill it before someone gets biten and dies" Gorubei said. I nodded.

"I'm saving the venom though" I said as I took a vile from my satchel. I milked the venom from the snake and then decapitated the poor animal. I said a quick prayer for it and put the closed and now full vile of venom in my satchel. We continued to walk towards the exit ahead of us. After we exited the cave I pulled out my twin katanas. Kambei and the rest of the group, besides Rikichi and Hanuka, pulled out their weapons as well.

"Is something wrong great samurai?" Rikichi asked.

"We're surrounded" Kambei said. Bandits rose out from under the golden desert sands that surrounded us.

Hyogo came out with a large gun, a larger bandit behind him. Raidens (The blue big robots) and Yukon(Trash can robots) surrounded us. Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorubei and Heihachi made quick work of them. Hyogo got frustrated and shot Kambei in the arm after Kambei defeated a Yukon. Shichiroji tried to aid him but Hyogo threatned both of them. One of the Raidens raised it's sword to kill Kambei. The Raidens arm flew off of it's body in a matter of seconds. A red blur rose from the dust and struck the Raiden down. Another Raiden came from behind, with the intention of striking Kyuzo down. I raced onto the battlefield with Tsubaki at my side.

"Tsubaki! Butterfly!" I shouted. Tsubaki got my message.

"Ai Ai Ai I'm your little butterfly!" Tsubaki started as she jumped towards the robot. Giving me the perfect step to reach it's torso.

"Green, Black and Blue make the colors in the sky!" I sang as I sliced through his torso.

"Ai Ai Ai I'm your little butterfly, Green, Black and Blue make the colors in the sky Ai Ai Ai, Where's my Samurai?" Tsubaki and I sang in unison as I twirled through the sky slicing of the raidens head. Kyuzo and I glided downwards towards Kambei. We both landed safely on the ground.

"Only I will have the pleasure of killing you" Kyuzo told Kambei. Kambei nodded simply in response. Hyogo fired another massive bullet, this time aimed at Kyuzo. I rushed over and sliced the bullet in half. Kyuzo looked surprised at my actions.

"And only I will have the pleasure of saving you" I smirked at Kyuzo. He turned away with a smirk and walked off. Gorubei stepped in front of him.

"Let him go" Kambei ordered. Gorubei stepped aside.

"No way! We have too much catching up to do!" I said and ran after Kyuzo.

"Tatsuki! Get back here!" Kambei shouted. I ignored him and continued running until I couldn't see or hear the group anymore. I ran the fastest I could to catch up the Kyuzo. I finally did and ended up tackling him from behind. We both ended up with a faceful of sand. I landed on top of Kyuzo.

"I can't breathe" Kyuzo wheezed.

"Sorry" I apologized and got up.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"What, a girl can't follow her fiance?" I smirked.

"We were 5 when I said that." Kyuzo retorted.

"And? You promised." I crossed my arms.

"You're as stubborn as ever" Kyuzo said.

"And you're as aloof and silent as always" I retorted.

He glared at me. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to catch up with you, we haven't seen each other since that day" I said softly. Kyuzo looked down.

"I thought you had died Kyuzo" I cried. He turned around and looked at me.

"I thought you died too" Kyuzo said softly.

He ran off after he said that. Leaving me alone in the desert. Just like before. I walked after him, after a little while the rest of the group caught up.

"Tatsuki? Is something wrong? You've been crying." Tsubaki said worriedly.

"It's nothing Tsubaki" I said. I continued walking in front of the group. _Kyuzo... I love you..._


	4. Memories

Happy Birthday to me! Hi readers! I am super happy today cause it's my birthday! It's also my OC Kairi Ichimaru's birthday so happy birthday to her as well. Happy Birthday to any body else whos birthday is today! I even got a happy birthday from LAURA BAILEY. The Voice Actress that plays Lust, Kid Trunks, Tohru Honda and many more! Yay me!

SUPER DUPER SMILES ~ Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7. I do not 'Butterfly' by (from chap. 3) I make no money by writing by this.

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, Tsukishiro, Onigiri.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_Kyuzo... I love you... ' "Hurry up" Kyuzo shouted from outside. I glanced out of the two story window. "Kyuzo! I said give me a minute not 5 seconds!" I shouted from upstairs. I grabbed my wooden swords off of my bed and ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over my mom who had packed us lunches. "Woah! Hold it there Missy. You're forgetting something." Mom said smirking. "Hn? Let's see, swords, shoes, first aid kit, lunch, that's everything." I counted off. "What about a good-bye hug for your mom?" Mom asked. I giggled and gave her a hug before dashing out the door. Tsubaki was sick with a cold and had to stay home. "Be careful and have fun you two!" Mom shouted at me and Kyuzo as we ran off into the forest that surrounded our house. "Okay mom!" I shouted back and waved. Kyuzo and I ran to our secret fort. It was an abondoned shack in the heart of the forest. It sat on a hill that was covered in beautiful prim roses and white roses. An open patch of grass laid between the shack and a tall cherry blossom tree. The beautiful blossoms were spread in a light pink canopy. "Did you bring it?" I asked Kyuzo. He nodded and pulled out a big leather book. "Time to train to be a samurai" I said. I handed him a wooden sword and put the lunches in the shack. I took a feeble stance with the wooden sword. Kyuzo took a much better stance than me. "You're standing wrong" Kyuzo pointed out. "Well, how am I supposed to know?" I shouted. Kyuzo walked over to me. "Put your feet firm on the ground, but not where you are a statue. Keep your arms steady and keep your eyes on me, got it?" Kyuzo asked. "I think so" I said as I did what Kyuzo instructed. We were only 5 at the time, but Kyuzo had started samurai training and agreed to teach me everything he learned. "Alright, let's begin." Kyuzo said lunging at me with the wooden sword. Per his instructions I watched his movements, I dodged his first strike but not his second. The sword hit me across the stomach. Hard. "Ow" I wheezed. Kyuzo rushed over to my side. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to strike you that hard" Kyuzo said as he helped me up. I smirked. "Gotcha!" I tackled him to the ground. We laughed and laid in the grass looking up at the slow moving clouds. "Kyuzo?" I asked. "Yes?" Kyuzo replied. "Promise we will always be together" I said. "Promise." Kyuzo said. "And be my husband when we grow up" I added. "Wait what?" Kyuzo sat up surprised. "Promise me that you'll marry me when we grow up." I repeated. Kyuzo looked back up at the clouds. "I can't make a promise like that." Kyuzo replied. "Why not?" I asked sitting up myself. "Cause I'm going to war and I might die and never come back." Kyuzo said. "No." I said. "No, what?" Kyuzo asked. "You're not going to die" I said. "You don't know that for sure." Kyuzo said. I stood up. "Yes I do! I promise I will protect you with my life so that you can marry me when we grow up! Now promis you'll marry me!" I said. Kyuzo smiled. "Okay, I promise." Kyuzo said in fake surrender. "Better" I said with a smile. "Let's have lunch" Kyuzo said and we walked into our fort and had some lunch looking of the leather Samurai book Kyuzo had brought.'_

_He promised. _I remembered when Kyuzo had promised me marriage. "Tatsuki? What are you doing?" Kyuzo asked. I looked down and realized I had both my blades drawn and was headed for Hyogo who had his gun pointed at Kambei and Kyuzo. I ignored him and continued my attack. Hyogo shot one of the massive bullets towards me. I sliced it in half so fast it melted around the edges of the cut. I sliced the gun in half from the barrel to the handle in the blink of an eye. Katsushiro had jumped from the overlooking cliff and saved Kiku. I pulled my blade from the gun and paired it with it's twin in a final strike to Hyogo's lower abdomen.

"Why you little" Hyogo fell backwards against a rock. The group gathered around Hyogo as he was dying. He said that the bandit that was with him was already headed toward the Upper Shrine with the news of the samurai.

"Why Kyuzo?" Hyogo asked. Kyuzo stared him for a second.

"Because, I wanted to live" Kyuzo replied. I looked up at him from the peeble I was kicking.

"You're a hopeless fool" Hyogo said with his dying breath. _A hopeless fool, indeed. _

"Will you join us now?" Tsubaki asked. Kambei looked at her. She stole his line.

"When do we leave?" Kyuzo asked. Kambei, seeing the oppertunity to take leadership back answered.

"Immediatly." Kyuzo nodded in response. He looked over to me.

"Why?" Kyuzo asked.

"I already told you why" I replied. "12 years ago to be exact" I added. Kyuzo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to it's normal emotionless glare.

"Tatsuki! You're in big trouble!" Tsubaki started to nag as we began walking.

"For what?" I asked with my arms folded.

"For all that just happened, you know running off, stabbing a guy..." Tsubaki said.

"Saving Kyuzo and our father?" I asked with a slight smirk. Tsubaki scrunched up her nose.

She began to say something but closed her mouth quickly before she said something she would regret. "Smart girl" I said as I pat her head.

"Shut up!" Tsubaki yelled. "I didn't have anything else to say!"

"Or you didn't have a comeback" I teased.

"I wonder if they're always like this. Kyuzo, you know them, are they always like this?" Kambei asked.

"Most of the time" Kyuzo replied.

"I heard that, _Kyu-chan_!" I retorted with an evil smirk.

"Kyu-_chan?" _Shichiroji asked. Kyuzo growled at him.

"I know, Tsuki-_Chan_" Kyuzo replied with an equally evil smirk.

"Ah Touche!" I replied. I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You haven't called me that since we were little!" I said after my fit of laughter and everyone walked ahead of us, planning our route to travel.

"Since the end of the war" Kyuzo corrected.

"Those were the good ol' days, huh Kyuzo?" I asked. He nodded as a response.

"At least until the last day we saw each other" I added.

"I don't like to think about it" Kyuzo said. I nodded.

"Neither do I, it makes me cry" I said. Kyuzo nodded.

"But we are both alive and well! So the wedding is back on!" I whispered. Kyuzo nodded again. I smiled. _I feel a little better now. _

"How's your mother?" Kyuzo asked. I looked down.

"She died about 4 months ago, today." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. She was a kind woman" Kyuzo said. I nodded.

"That's why we found Kambei. He is our father." I said. Kyuzo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you father" He said.

"Okay, you're point is?" I asked.

"You don't mind?" Kyuzo asked.

"Not at all. He abandoned my mom so I couldn't care less. The only reason I wanted to find him was to make sure Tsubaki is taken care of." I said.

"I didn't know you were so merciless" Kyuzo said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I could assasinate people at 7 years old with out a second thought." I replied.

"True" Kyuzo said.

"Sounds like we're headed through the mountains with Shichiroji and Kirara." I said.

"Guess so" Kyuzo said. We all headed in our different directions. Tsubaki went with Heihachi, Gorubei and Rikichi. I was uneasy about her being so far way and travelling with three men. But she clinged to Heihachi like a flea.


	5. Young Love

Still my birthday.

Disclaimer: Me no own Samurai 7.

Claimer: I doooooo own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, Tsukishiro, and Onigiri.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_I feel a little dizzy. What's the matter with me? We're half way to Kanna and now I get sick? Great. _I leaned against the side of the steep mountain pass. I groaned at the feeling I got in my head. It's like a buzzing feeling that aches like being stabbed in the brain.

"You okay Tatsuki?" Shichiroji asked over his shoulder. I fell down on one knee bent over in pain. I held my head with one hand and used the other to keep me balanced. I broke out in a cold sweat. Flashes of Tsubaki's face appeared in my mind. _Have we been apart to long? Is it the distance? Whatever it is we need to get to Wing Rock, and fast. _I fell completely over on my stomach. My breathing became labored and I couldn't move.

"Tatsuki! Are you okay?" Kirara asked as she and Shichiroji rushed to my aid. Kyuzo had walked further along the path and was on his way back. He saw me laying on the ground and rushed over.

"What happened?" he asked Shichiroji.

"She was walking along with us and leaned against the side here. Next thing I knew she was like this." Shichiroji explain frantically.

"Will she be alright great Kyuzo?" Kirara asked nervously.

"She's been away from Tsubaki to long, or has gotten to far from her side" Kyuzo explained.

"Tsu...baki...nee..ds..my...help..." I managed out between labored breaths.

"We need to reach the checkpoint as quickly as possible" Kyuzo informed. He swung my arms around his neck and picked me up bridal style.

"Alright, lets hurry" Shichiroji said. Our small group made great timing through the pass. After a while I gained my ability to think back. And speak. I was still breathing hard but I had calmed down a lot since earlier.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd there are no bandits?" I asked. I took a deep breath. Kyuzo refused to let me down. No complaints from me, my legs still feel like gummy worms. Kyuzo nodded. We reached a fork in the pass shortly after. Kyuzo leaned me against a rock. _He must have sensed something up ahead. _Kirara was telling Shichiroji that the underground water way went through each of the paths so either would take us to Kanna. Kyuzo walked down the right path. He got about half way before Kirara started to talk bad about him. I wouldn't stand for it.

"Shut your mouth" I wheezed. Kirara, Shichiroji and Kyuzo heads snapped back to look at me. Kirara glared at me.

"Why do you defend him? He is shady and who knows what he will do? He said he was going to kill you father Kambei, doesn't that bother you?" Kirara asked.

"Why I defend him is my business, not yours. Let me get one thing straight water priestess, I trust Kyuzo more than I trust any of you. I couldn't care less what happens to Kambei. Now, I said it before and I'll say it again. Shut your mouth. Or I'll shut it for you." I was standing on my own now. Inches away from Kirara. A menacing scowl lined my delicate features.

"Now, Now, ladies lets not doing anything rash" Shichiroji tried to break the argument. I continued to glare and scowl at the water priestess. Kirara turned around sharply, sticking her nose in the air like a stubborn child.

Kyuzo turned back around and went back to walking down the path. After a few steps he darted to the left of the path.

"They're back" Kyuzo said referring to the pink Tobito we came across earlier today. I nodded and shakily drew my twin katanas.

Kyuzo looked towards me and shook his head. I sighed and put my swords back in the sheath. I refused to hide behind a rock like Shichiroji told me to.

"I maybe in a weakened state, but I am no damsel that needs rescuing. I can fight if anything comes my way." I scolded.

"If you say so" Shichiroji shrugged and took on one half of the Tobito. Kyuzo took on the other half.

* * *

Kyuzo cut off one of the Tobito's arms, it retracted its mechanical legs and turned them into jets. The Tobito flew backwards and landed in front of Kirara. _What an idiot! When Shichiroji said hide behid a rock, I'm pretty sure he meant one further away from the battle. _I put my feeling of hatred aside and rushed to her aid. Kyuzo beat me to the punch and took out it's legs when it aimed a red glowing eye at Kirara. Falling backwards it refocused on Kirara, then changed targets and targeted me. I drew my blades, ready to dodge and slice. However, it didn't shoot towards me, it's aim had changed yet again and was pointing at Kirara. Kyuzo quickly took off it's head. It flew further into the air and aimed at me dead center. It shot a gold beam out of it's blood red-eye. Feeling dizzy again, I couldn't dodge. I felt someone pull me close to their chest. I had blacked out but only for a moment. When I reopened my eyes I was blinded by a bright shade of red. I blinked a few times and refocused my throbbing eyes. Kyuzo held me tightly against his chest. The bullet had left a deep cut on his arm and it was bleeding.

"Kyuzo?" I asked looking up at the fair-haired samurai.

"I thought I told you not to fight" Kyuzo scolded. I realized he was carring me again, and we were far ahead of Kirara and Shichiroji.

"But Kyuzo I wanted to...Forget it" I said and wiggled out of his grasp. Standing up proved to be a challenge. I fell forward into Kyuzo's arms. I buried my face into his chest. He picked me up again. I buried my face back into his chest.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, too." Kyuzo said. I looked up at him.

"I didn't want to lose you gain, losing you once was hard enough. I can't even imagine what I would do if you died again." I said.

"Same here" Kyuzo said.

_' It was the last few weeks of war. Kyuzo and me were the greatest assassination squad there was. Tsubaki had to be honorably discharged because she fell behind in her studies. Kyuzo and I were like lightning were we deadly and quick to strike. Our names were feared on both sides of the battlefield. But in that war full of hate, we found love. I was 14 and he had just turned 15. We were inseparable. Every moment we were together, eating, sleeping and fighting. We were attracted to each other, that was no secret. Kyuzo was undoubtedly a sight for sore eyes. I was different however. My silver hair was shoulder length and uneven in many areas, from were my enemy had tried to strike me down and missed. My sky blue eyes were shrouded in a dark cloud and had bags underneath them from lack of a proper rest. I was covered in dirt, blood and who knows what else. Soot and dirt had mixed with blood on my face, sweat beads had streaked through the grime. The sight of it was disgusting to look at, but it helped me on my missions to hide my presence. Kyuzo didn't mind. _

_"What are you doing?" Kyuzo asked me as I punched a mirror in one of the airships. Blood dripped from my hand and spilled onto the floor beneath me._

_"They said I was a disgusting freak. They said I wasn't even a woman anymore. They said the grime and blood erased all traces of my femininity." I replied. Kyuzo took my hand from the mirror and wrapped it in a cloth._

_"Do you think I'm like that?" I asked him. He held my cheek in his hand._

_"I would never think that. You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different." Kyuzo whispered. I shivered at his touch. He leaned in closer and softly kissed my lips. At first I didn't know what to do. My brain stopped functioning, I had lost every thought I had in my head. I kissed him back and hugged him tightly._

_"Let's go, we have a mission to complete." Kyuzo said after we broke our first kiss. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled. I saw his smiled and smiled back. _

* * *

_The mechanical samurai were on the verge of winning. Kyuzo and I littered the battlefield with the dead empty shells that claimed to be superior. I had just defeated a giant mechanical samurai when a loud explosion echoed over the battlefield. My head snapped to Kyuzo's direction. The explosion came from there. _

_"Kyuzo!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could in his direction. I saw him laying on the ground his breathing was shallow. I rushed over to him. Blood was everywhere, I tried to stop the bleeding but it just kept flowing. I wept over him. His hand came up to my face and I held on to it tightly._

_"I'm sorry I broke our promise. Tatsuki, I love you" His arm went limp and his eyes closed as he took his last breath._

_"No Kyuzo! Come back! I love you! Please don't die!" I cried. I leaned over his still face. Tears fell from my face to his. I kissed him for the last time before I was shot through the chest. _

* * *

_I woke up 4 weeks later in my home. My mother and twin sister were sitting beside the bed when I woke up. I sat straight up. I blinkled my eyes and searched around the room. He wasn't there. _

_"Take it easy Tatsuki. You need more time to heal" mother said._

_"Where is he?" I asked getting out of bed. _

_"Where is who?" Tsubaki asked._

_"Kyuzo! Where is he?" I screamed. Tears started to fall. Mother and Tsubaki looked down at the floor boards._

_"No. Don't say that. He can't be." I fell to my knees and cried for a week straight. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, all I did was mourn over Kyuzo. My heart broke into so many pieces they couldn't be put back together. I faked happiness ever since then. I may have been heartbroken but I didn't want my mother and Tsubaki to be as well. _

* * *

_3 years passed since the war. Since I lost my one and only love. My mother fell ill one day. I tried to care for her the best I could. She became worse and worse everyday. I sat by her bed and sang to her. She would hum along quietly when she could but most of the time it had been me that sang. Tsubaki had agreed to start working while I cared for mother since I had more medical experience than she did. It was a cool autumn morning, Tsubaki had left for work and I started on my daily chores. After I finished I sat with mother. Her silver hair poured across her pillows. Her ice blue eyes fixed in space._

_"Mom?" I called. Her gaze floated gently down to me. I rushed at her side. Her eyes were being to become glassy._

_"My little moon, I leave your sister in your care. I love you both with all my heart. I only wish your father could have been with us. You will love again one day, dear. When you do, don't be afraid to show it. Love like there is no tomorrow, with all your heart and soul. Eat right and stay fit. Don't start drinking until you're 21, or don't drink at all. Don't smoke or do drugs. Make friends and have fun. Sing your heart out, be brave and never hold a grudge. Live you life to the fullest and have no regrets when your time comes. There is so much more I want to tell you, but my life is fading. Tell your sister I love her and cherish each moment I had with you two. You two are the greatest treasures I could have ever been blessed with. I love you both so much. Goodbye my little moon and my flower" mother said with her last breath. She died in my arms. I wept until Tsubaki came home, then we wept together. We buried her under her favorite plum tree. '_

* * *

We reached Wing Rock. I rested on Kyuzo's lap while Kirara fixed Kyuzo's coat. We waited for the others to arrive. My headache started to recede.

"They're almost here" I said.

"How do you know?" Shichiroji asked.

"Tsubaki is closer to me so the pain is receding" I said. Shichiroji nodded. A few minutes later the pain receded completely. The others arrived shortly after one another. Tsubaki came around the rock and tackled me.

"You're suffacating me" I wheezed out of my compressed lungs. Tsubaki jumped off me.

"Sorry sis! Did you feel the pain too?" she asked. I nodded.

"I think it has something to do with our powers" I thought out loud. She nodded.

"The shikimoribito told you?" I asked.

"They told all of us" Kambei said. _Of Course._

"Well we better get going" I said. We headed off to Kanna. I walked beside Kyuzo.

"I know how you survived that day" I whispered. He nodded.

"It was your powers" he said. I nodded. _But how did I survive?_


	6. You are my Night sky

Wrote a new chapter in Soul Reapers to Samurai?! my Bleach/Samurai 7 crossover fic. Read it. I dare you.

Disclaimer: Me no own Samurai 7

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, Tsukishiro and Onigiri.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_But how did I survive? _I asked myself this question several times as we walked to Kanna. We split into groups yet again. I was with Kyuzo, Gorubei, and Heihachi. Tsubaki had decided last minute to go with Katsushiro. _Does she LIKE him? I though for sure she and Heihachi were going to be a couple. Guess not. _I sat with Kyuzo up against a tree while Gorubei stayed look out. I lazily fell over into his lab. I didn't care what the others thought. I was just glad to have him back.

"What is she doing? Kyuzo might take her head off!" Heihachi whispered to Gorubei who stared in amazement. Kyuzo did nothing however.

"He won't" I sighed.

"Oh and why is that?" Gorubei asked with a smile. Kyuzo raised a brow and looked at me.

"Simple really, I can kick his butt." I said with an air of confidence. Gorubei and Heihachi started to snicker.

"What's so funny? It's true." I said.

"There is no way Kyuzo would lose to you in a fight" Heihachi snickered. I sat up.

"Really? You want proof?" I took a fighting stance in front of Kyuzo. Kyuzo rolled his eyes and stood up and took his own stance.

"What? Right now?" Heihachi exclaimed.

"Maybe this could wait until after we reach the village safely" Gorubei suggested. I let out a sigh and released my stance. Kyuzo did the same.

"I guess you're right. We'll wait til we get there. Then I'll whoop his butt." I nodded to myself. Heihachi and Gorubei looked like they were about to die from holding in laughter.

* * *

We crossed a small gorge that I almost fell through. Kyuzo caught me by the arm before I walked completely over the space and nearly fell to an untimely demise. As we continued on our way to the village, we hand to travel in the most horrible smelling cart ever. It was smaller than the one Shichiroji, Kirara, Komachi, and Katsushiro rode in. It would fit the men in fine but I would have to sit in someone's lap. Kyuzo's lap to be exact. After elbowing him several time in the stomach I finally got comfortable. He grumbled a bit. I pinched his side.

"Ow" he said. Gorubei and Heihachi watched the whole thing.

"What was that for?" Heihachi asked.

"You didn't hear what he grumbled." I said. Heihachi and Gorubei looked at each other with a confused expression written on both their faces.

"What did he grumble?" Gorubei asked carefully.

"It's classified" Kyuzo muttered. Gorubei and Heihachi shut up after that.

* * *

We finally reached the village and met up with the others. The village was empty and Rikichi and Komachi ran around yelling and banging on doors while the water preistess stood there like and idiot.

"I'll check the elders house" Kirara said and ran off with Komachi. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kyuzo.

"You ready?" I asked Heihachi and Gorubei. They nodded.

"Ready for what?" Kambei asked.

"Tatsuki claims she can kick Kyuzo's butt. So now she's going to attempt to prove it." Heihachi explained.

"I forbid it." Kambei said shaking his head.

"Don't care!" I said. I took a stance and Kyuzo took his.

"She's so going to kick his butt." Tsubaki whispered to Katsushiro.

"What makes you say that?" Katsushiro asked.

"They've been brawling like this since we were kids, and every time Tatsuki won. Either my submission or Mom being forced to stop the fight" Tsubaki explained. Kambei shook his head and sighed.

"Guess we can't stop it" Shichiroji observed.

"Nope" Tsubaki said. I smirked.

"Alright, let's dance pretty boy!" I teased and lunged at Kyuzo with a bare fist. Kyuzo blocked my hit and tried to kick my legs out from underneath me. I jumped into the air and kicked towards his stomach, he jerked backwards just in time.

"Time for my secret move" I said confidently. I dropped my stance and walked over to Kyuzo, who kept his stance. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him an inch away from my face. He had tried to fight back but all attempts failed when I took his lips onto mine. He became limp and didn't move. I don't even think he breathed. He just stood there, eyes wide in shock. My eyes were closed, however. I could sense the rest of the group staring at us with equally shocked expressions. Then Kirara returned. She nearly fainted at the sight of me kissing Kyuzo. Katsushiro blushed a deep shade of tomato red. I pulled away from the kiss and let Kyuzo go. He fell on his butt.

"Told ya" I said. I turned to face the rest of the group. The stared at me with baffled expressions.

'What just happened?" Tsubaki asked slowly.

"I just kissed Kyuzo. Are you blind or something?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Well, yeah we seen that. But why?" Kambei asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Maybe because you are not engaged to the man" Kambei scolded.

"Pfft. That's what you think. Me and Kyuzo.."

"Tatsuki" Kyuzo interuppted. He was back on his feet and standing behind me. I turned around and met his burning gaze.

"Yes?" I tried to be coy. It doesn't work with Kyuzo, well unless you're me.

"The correct term would be 'Kyuzo and I' Tatsuki" Kyuzo muttered.

"Oh right. Kyuzo and I have been betrothed since we were 5. And you have no say in the matter so zip it mister!" I pointed at Kambei. Everyone went back to their baffled expressions.

"Maybe we should go to the elders now?" Tsubaki suggested before Kambei could reply. Kambei nodded and we set out for the elders house. I walked beside Kyuzo. I almost died from longing to hold his hand, he must have read my mind. He relaxed his left hand so I could hold it. I took his hand in my own and hummed quietly to myself.

_'Kyuzo had heard me sing once before. I was decorating our fort while I was waiting for him to arrive. He had arrived early and was very silent coming up the pass. I was putting different samurai books and war stories on an old bookshelf, while he stood in the door. We were on a week of Respite, so we got to come home from training, I was 12 and it was Kyuzo's 13th birthday. _

_"The words have been drained from this pencil, sweet words that I want to give you, and I can't sleep, I need to tell you goodnight, when we're together I feel perfect, when I pulled away from you I fall apart, All you say is sacred to me" I sang. _

_"Your eyes are so blue I can't look away" Kyuzo said softly. I smiled._

_"As we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me, Baby marry me, promise me you'll stay with me"I continued._

_"Oh you don't have to ask me, you know your all that I live for, you know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you" Kyuzo said. '_

"Somehow I'll show you, that you are my night sky" I whispered. Kyuzo looked over to me. I smiled at the memory. Kyuzo gripped my hand tighter.

"Do you still play piano and sing?" He asked in a whisper.

"I haven't sang one of my songs and played piano since the end of the war, I have sang songs with Tsubaki though." I answered. He nodded. _He knows me better than anyone, even my twin sister._

* * *

**_I do not own 'You' by 'Evanescence'_**


	7. Shadow Priestess

I hate days like today, nothing to do yet everything to do, sleeping in when I shouldn't, drinking waaaayy to much orange juice for a normal human. Ya'know stuff like that. The only good thing is : 1. Reading Sword of the Soul by Samuraiko! (It is awesome, one question for anyone that's read it, which chapter is the one where Nasami and Kyuzo perform the Dragons Flight Kata? PM or review the answer, Thank you!) 2. Getting to write the 7th chapter in Twin Katanas, Twin Samurai! Wish some of my favorites would update soon. (Hint: Dragon-ness Reviver and Mysterious as the Dark side of the Moon) two of my favorites. Back to the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own Samurai 7

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, Tsukishiro and Onigiri.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_It's dark and chilly out here. Maybe going inside would have been a good idea. But then I wouldn't be out here with Kyuzo. Alone. _Kyuzo was leaning against the wooden wall of the Elder's house. I sat on a stack of wood not to far away from him. I glared at him.

"You can come sit next to me, ya'know" I said through gritted teeth. Kyuzo opened his ruby red eyes and looked at me, then smirked.

"Miss me?" he replied. I fell backwards from the wood pile.

"Kyuzo. You're pure evil." I mumbled. I landed on my head on the ground. My knees landed in front of me and squished my organs to the point were it was hard to breathe. I carefully rolled onto my backside and stared at Kyuzo, who was still smirking.

"You must think you're very funny." I replied. He nodded. He walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand but instead of pulling myself up I pulled him down with me. He grumbled and I pinned him to the ground.

"Who's the funny one now?" I smirked. He growled. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. I had his forearms pinned down to the ground and leaned over him. He did something you never would have expected from him. He leaned forward and kissed me. My grip loosened around his forearms ever so slightly. He took it to his advantage and flipped around the situation. Now he had me pinned by my forearms and was leaning over me. Never once did we break the kiss, until he had pinned me down.

"I still am" he replied to my earlier question. "And this is what I was going to do" he kissed me again. We heard the rest of the samurai begin to get up from their sitting places. He released me from his death grip and stood up. He walked back over to the hut and leaned back up against it and closed his eyes. I stood up and dusted myself off. The other samurai walked out of the Elders house and began to walk back to the village to Rikichi's house. Kyuzo had began to walk pass me, I spun around and tackled him to the ground.

"Pinned ya again!" I laughed evilly then ran off into the forest. I heard Kambei and Tsubaki talking.

"What in the world?" Kambei asked surprised at my action. Kyuzo stood back up and dusted him self off. Muttering something only I would understand.

"Kyuzo! What do you mean by that?" I ran out from behind a tree.

"I meant what you heard" Kyuzo said blandly. I glared at him so hard I think my eyes would burst. He just stared back with his normal placid expression, but a slight smirk was etched onto the blank slate.

"What is going on?" Tsubaki asked the sky.

"Kyuzo...called...me...a..." I growled.

"Flower" Kyuzo finished. _He KNOWS how much I HATE being called a flower. Dainty and perfect and *gulp* girly. _

"What's so bad about that?" Tsubaki asked not even bothering to ask why. I'm glad she didn't, that would be a very long and interesting conversation.

"I am no fancy smelling, dainty, delicate, girly girl! That's why." I growled. Kyuzo's smirk became a little more evident. "What are you smirking at Pretty Boy?" I asked with an evil grin. _He hates being called that. He used to beat down anyone who called him that. 'Cept me. Cause I would single handedly whoop his butt any time he tried. _Kyuzo growled back. Next thing we knew I had him by the collar of his crimson jacket and he had my by the collar of my jet black sleeveless kimono. Our faces were less than two inches apart, and I couldn't resist. I flashed a quick grin and kissed him on the forehead. He released his grip and stood there like a statue. His hand was still froze in mid-air. I let go of his coat and smirked. The others started to gasp in horror.

"What?" I asked looking around. Kyuzo unsheathed his katanas and took a stance.

"You see! Now their trying to kill each other!" The farmer named Manzo whined. I rolled my eyes and pulled my katanas free from their sheath. I took a rather simple stance with my katanas. This would be over quick. Kyuzo lunged at me with great force. His left katana was held in a offensive position while the right katana was held in a defensive position. He struck with the left first, then with the right. I blocked both attacks flawlessly and countered with my signature move. The Silver Butterfly Strike. I held both katanas downward and charged full force at Kyuzo. Using my ninja-like speed I lunged at him. With no time to move Kyuzo was defenseless. I pulled my katanas upward and disarmed him. His katanas went flying through the air. I resheathed my own katanas and leaped into the air. I caught both his blades and landed in front of him. I pointed the blades towards him, Kirara started to scream. I reached around Kyuzo and sheathed his swords. He stood there frozen.

"Y-You were about to kill him" Kirara exclaimed.

"Hn? Why would I do that? Kyuzo is the only one who doesn't drive me insane around here" I waved a hand in dismissal.

"When did you learn that Tatsuki?" Tsubaki exclaimed. I laughed.

"When I was training with Kyuzo" I said.

"You used a very simple yet deadly technique to disarm him?" Shichiroji asked trying to figure why I didn't disarm him in a simplier and less fatal move.

"When did you become so good at that technique?" Kyuzo voice rang through the silence Shichiroji left.

"Um...Since..." I scratched my head thoughtfully. "You know, I have no clue" I said dissapointed. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Was it a hard skill for you to learn?" Gorubei asked. I nodded.

"I trained every day and every night for two months with Kyuzo and I still sucked at it" I said. The farmers had went back to their homes, fearing I would pull a move like that on them.

"Maybe it's because you're a Shadow Preistess" the Elder Mikumari said coming from the path the lead the the village.

"Shadow Preistess?" I asked.

"Yes, only when the Shadow Preistess learns her true meaning in life does she gain such power to master a skill in a split second." The Elder Mikumari explained. "Come with me and I will give you the answers you seek" The Elder Mikumari said as she started walking down the trail to the forest. I didn't hesitate following her. If she knows something, I must hear her out.

* * *

The Elder Mikumari and I walked through the forest.

"So a Shadow Priestess?" I asked.

"Yes dear, a Shadow Priestess is a very rare occurance. They are more powerful than any other priestess, and are even allowed to weild weapons. Other priestesses are forbidden from using them, but the Shadow Priestess is allowed to use the weapon she chooses to find her own path in life." she explained. I nodded. She pulled a black dowsing crystal that was attached to a metal ring along with a raven feather and a ying-yang pendant along side it. The ring was attached to a black chord. She handed it to me.

"This is your dowsing crystal, use it wisely" She secrured it on my black armband. I nodded again. "Ask Kirara how to use a dowsing crystal when you get the chance" she added. I nodded again.

"Do you know about the silver butterfly?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. Then she frowned.

"Yes, The silver butterfly, the saphire sparrow, the onyx dragonfly, and the emerald falcon. It is a legend from ancient times. The butterfly, sparrow, dragonfly, and flacon were sisters, powerful sorceresses they were. Their magic had healed the ill and fed the poor, until the dragonfly became tired of helping people with no thanks in return. She was the fourth sister, but the three did not see her as such anymore. She was evil, wanting power like no other, to rule the world and enslave it's people. The three sisters used all their magic and sealed away her spirit. It is said that once every thousand years their spirits are reborn. Even the dragonfly." She told. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The Shikimoribito said that the silver butterfly has great healing abilities and the sparrow has lesser healing abilites"

"Almost true, the butterfly does have great healing powers, the sparrow has defensive magic, the falcon offensive and the dragonfly has all of the combined powers." She continued. Then something popped into my head.

"I saved Kyuzo's life by using that power, but I was shot through the chest. How did I survive?" I asked.

"Mmm. That is intresting. Your mother Masami was also skilled in the way of magic, maybe she healed you?" the Elder Mikumari thought outloud.

"You knew my mother?" I asked surprised.

"I still do. I can talk to the spirits you know, and so can you. Kirara will teach you how to contact them later. Anyways, your mother was very skilled at many kinds of magic, from healing to defence to love spells." The Elder Mikumari continued.

"Love spells?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's how she got your father. She cast a love spell on him while they we younger, when it wore off he had fallen in love with her all over again." She said. I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"You should call your other sisters" The woman said.

"I have no other sisters, only Tsubaki." I said.

"Your spirit sisters. Sing the lullaby you each know at the top of the mountain on the tallest tree, then wait three days for them to arrive." The woman said. I nodded, though I didn't know which lullaby she meant.

* * *

"You should get some rest, it is rather late" she said after a long walk in silence.

"I should walk you home first, Mikumari" I insisted.

"You can call me Granny and thank you for the offer, but we are already at my home" she said and pointed to a house in the clearing in front of us.

"It seems Kirara and Komachi are already home as well" she added.

"Very well then, thank you and good night" I bowed. She gave me a smile and walked back to her home. I started wandering off in the forest by myself.

Then, I tripped. Over a pair of long legs stretched out from a trunk of a tree. They wore black pants and black boots with a single red stripe. I laid there for a minute trying to figure who it was. Then it hit me. Hard. Kyuzo woke up and drew his sword. The hilt hit the back of my head.

"OW! What was that for?!" I yelled. Kyuzo blinked his eyes all the way opened and sheathed his sword again.

"Why are you laying there?" Kyuzo asked rubbing his eyes. _I woke him up. _

"If you must know, I was walking through the forest and trip over your long legs" I said rubbing my head. "Then you woke up and hit me with your sword" I grumbled. I sat up.

"Sorry, reflex" he said softly. I nodded and let out a sigh. I scooted up towards him and leaned against the tree his was sitting against.

"I missed you" I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder. _He smells like pine trees, just like before. _He pulled his arm from underneath me and wrapped it around my shoulders so my head laid on his chest. Right above his heart. I wrapped my arm around his torso and played with a button on his jacket.

"I missed you, too" he whispered.

"Kyuzo?"

"Yes?"

"What happened when you woke up from the explosion?" I asked hesistantly. I felt his heart beat faster.

"I was laying on the battlefield. You were laid over my chest with a gunshot wound to your chest. I used all my left over strength and took you to the medical corps. They had contacted your mother, but they said it was too late, you were already gone." He said. He kept his normal emotionless expression plastered onto his face, his eyes were filled with saddness. I nodded. "I gave you one last kiss and ran off to the battlefield, the war was just about to end. The head airship came crashing down in front of me. I used that as and oppertunity to escape and start over. My family was sent a notice that I had died and they never found my remains." he continued.

"They had a funeral for you" I whispered. He looked at me, as if to say continue. "It was after I healed. I was still mourning your loss when your mother asked me to attend. She told me all of what the letter had said. I kept a brave face until the funeral was over, I walked home in the pouring rain. My mom and sister tried to talk to me about it, but I just...I didn't want to burden them with my saddness. I used to lay awake in our old fort for days on end. I didn't eat, sleep or drink. I stared at the roof with my last memory of you repeating in my head. I was so lost. I needed you Kyuzo" I cried. I gripped his jacket in my fist. He dried my tears.

"I walked from town to town not knowing what to do. I did odd jobs here and there, but never stayed in one place for too long. I kept thinking about you, your smile, your laugh, everything. Even the way you sang. That hurt me the most, I used to think about your song you sang to me, and I cried. I needed you in my life more than I ever knew. I tried to erase my memory of you, I'm sorry for that." He said. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry Kyuzo. I felt the same way, we needed to live with the pain and it was the only solution." I sobbed.

"I shouldn't have tried to erase you from my memory" he said.

"You _tried _but you didn't, did you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No matter what I did, I would always end up asking myself what you would think of me then" He said. I smiled.

"Remember our first kiss?" I asked. He nodded and smiled a little.

"You were covered in soot, dirt, blood, and sweat. Yet you looked so innocent." He whispered.

"You didn't mind?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"I didn't care what everyone else said about you. I love you for you." He said.

"You surprised me, that's for sure" I winked.

"You didn't see it coming?" he asked with a brow raised. I shook my head.

"Back then you were known for your boyish good looks and aloof personality, I thought for sure you would have gone for someone not covered in grime."

"I promised you that we would be together forever and I would marry you when we were older, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But we were teenagers, and took only our missions seriously back then." I said.

"I was in training to become a samurai when I promised you. I learned the ways of Bushido, and so did you, so you know when a samurai makes a promise, they keep it whatever the cost." He said. I nodded.

"Then promise me something else?"

"Anything"

"Promise that you'll love me no matter what happens?"

"Promise, always"

I fell asleep in his arms that night. Snuggled up to him, dreaming, for once.


	8. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Me no own Samurai 7

Claimer: I do own Tatsuki Shimada, Tsubaki Shimada, Masami Shimada, Tsukishiro and Onigiri.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_Why is my pillow moving? and breathing? _I lazily opened my eyes and smiled. Kyuzo was still asleep, in a rather deep sleep at that. That shocked me, Kyuzo never sleeps like that. I stayed as still as I could and watched him sleep. The early morning sun reflected gently on the upper branches of the tall trees. A thick fog covered the ground. The light from the sun bled through the thick trees and shrouding fog, it landed on Kyuzo's blond hair giving it a even more golden appearence. The trees above us rustled lightly in the wind, pouring light on Kyuzo's closed eyes. His eyes bolted open, and I closed mine before he seen me. I felt his gaze look around the forest that surrounded us, closely examining his surroundings. His crimson eyes flickered back and forth before coming to a halt on my 'sleeping' face. I felt his muscles tense for a moment before relaxing again. He brushed my uneven and unkept bangs away from my closed eyes. He traced my jawline ever so slightly with his thumb. His touch was so reassuring and comforting, I felt totally at peace. I opened my right eye that was hidden from his sight just a little. He was smiling and crying. I opened my eyes half way and smiled. He quickly tried to wipe away his tears and his smile fell quicker than I can blink. I sat up and cupped his facce in my hands. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears he missed.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, not from me" I said softly in his ear. I felt him nod his head slightly. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Well good morning to you, too!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"A great morning" He whispered.

* * *

Kyuzo and I headed off for the village. The fog was thick and unbearable. We reached the rest of our group. Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorubei, and Heihachi looked at Kyuzo and me rather oddly.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Most of them shrugged when they seen Kyuzo next to me. Kambei looked about ready to take Kyuzo head off.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"With Kyuzo" I answered non-chalantly. Kambei gave me a suspicious look. "What?" I asked. Kambei sighed rather loudly. I was about to say something to hiim but Kyuzo put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. When Kyuzo put his hand on my shoulder Kambei twitched. I glared at Kambei while the Villagers of Kanna arrived. I stood with Kyuzo on my left side, Tsubaki on my right, Kiku behind me and Kirara in front of me. Kambei started yapping about the enemies numbers and I tuned that out. At least until he started barking orders like he owned the place.

"Heihachi, you're on weapons detail, Tsubaki and Tatsuki will assist you" Kambei said. Heihachi and Tsubaki grinned and I glared at him with my arms folded across my chest. _He's trying to seperate Kyuzo and me. _

"Shichiroji, I trust you know what to do?" Kambei asked.

"Leave it to me!" Shichiroji said with a smile. _Why couldn't Shichiroji be my father? He would make a better father than Sir Dreadlocks over there. _

"Kyuzo, you are to teach the farmers how to use bow and arrow" Kambei said dryly and with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Understood" Kyuzo said with a silent sigh. The farmers flinched at the sight of their rather intimidating new instructor. I smirked. _Kyuzo's gonna put them through the wringer. _The old man gave a somewhat insriational speech to the farmers after a failed war cry. Then they tried again, louder and more confident though. They were too noisy.

* * *

After everyone began their work Komachi and Okara started to walk around and see how everyone was doing. I was helping Tsubaki carry a very large peice of wood over to Heihachi's work station.

"So what's with you and Heihachi?" I asked my twin. She stopped froze in mid-step.

"Wha? Uh um well you see, Me and Heihachi have been friends since the war." She answered. I raised a brow and gave her a questioning look.

"Do you remember that mission I had, where I had to infiltrate that big airship with the help of one of the Mechanic Squadron?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Well, Heihachi was the mechanic sent with me. I saved his life and we became friends with a shared love of rice" She smiled.

"That explains that, now what about you and Katsushiro?" I asked. Her face got red.

"Well, to tell you the truth Sis, I like him. You know _like _him... so yeah that's what that's about" She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm happy for you, but you know he's falling for Kirara right?" I asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Does he know?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, you should talk to him about it." I suggested.

"You think so?" She asked. I nodded. We reached Heihachi's work station, to find he wasn't there. The elderly women were working on a piece of wood.

"Have you seen Heihachi-dono?" I asked. The women nodded.

"He went with Okara, Komachi and the metal samurai to find out about a machiine in the forest." One of the laies answered. I nodded my thanks and sat down the large peice of wood. I set off in the direction of the center of the village.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"To see how Kyuzo is doing" I answered and waved.

"But Tatsuki we have to help Heihachi!" I ignored her and continued on my way.

* * *

I reached the Archery Range after a few minutes of walking. Kyuzo was trying to get the farmers to understand how to use the bow and arrows with out nearly shooting your own foot off. It looked like hard and tedious work. Luckily for Kambei, Kyuzo has a lot of patience. Other wise Kyuzo would have killed them all in the first five minutes of training.

"Next" Kyuzo said. I snuck up behind him.

"Well Hi!" I said. Kyuzo froze. He turned around slowly and looked at me. Apparently I scared the living daylight out of him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Kambei can try all he wants but I won't stay far from your side for long!" I laughed.

"Is that so? Then I guess you can help Katsushiro with Gaurd duty" Kambei's voice came from behind me. I growled and turned to face him. Kyuzo held me back yet again. I stomped away to find Katsushiro. Who was picking flowers for Kirara.

* * *

"Oh Lady Tatsuki! I didn't expect to see you." Katsushiro bowed. I mumbled a hello.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"That **_Stupid_ **Kambei refuses to let me work with Kyuzo! He has the nerve to pretend to be this father figure, but where was he when my mother needed him? Where was he when she gave birth to Tsubaki and me? Where was he when she died? He wasn't there. He abandoned my mother along with his unborn children and now he thinks he can tear me away from MY Kyuzo! He's so...so... arrogant." I ranted. Katsushiro stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Katsushiro, I shouldn't bring you into this." I apologized to the shocked rookie samurai.

"I never knew you thought that way about sensei."

"How can you call him that? What has he taught you? Things you'll never think about in the heat of battle. If you want some one to really teach you, then let _me _be your sensei." I said. Katsushiro thought it over.

"Do you think you can teach me to fight like you do?"

"I am sure of it."

"Thank you, lady Tatsuki.. uh I mean sensei."

"You can call me Tatsuki, Katsushiro." Katsushiro nodded. "We will begin after we make our rounds, okay?" I asked. He nodded again and walked beside me as we walked around the edge of the village.

"Tatsuki?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you something?" Katsushiro asked nervously.

"I'm listening."

"What do I do if I like two girls?"

"Interesting question, would these two girls be Kirara and Tsubaki?" I asked. He blushed and nodded his head.

"How did you know?"

"I can read people very well, Katsushiro. As for your question, what do you like about each of them?"

"I like Kirara because she believes in me, and is a very nice and kind person. I like Tsubaki because she is beautiful and she respects me as a samurai, she has a nice laugh and makes me smile when I think of her. I get a warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I get nervous when I talk to her. I don't know what to do."

"You may think this is a biased opinion but I think you should tell Tsubaki that you like her, I know _she _returns the feelings. Kirara however is more interested in Kambei."

"Really? Tsubaki feels the same?"

"Uh-huh, but you didn't hear it from me." I smiled.

"Thank you Tatsuki-dono." I smiled wider at the use of -dono.

"Your very welcome Katsushiro-_dono._" Katsushiro's eyes bolted up from the ground and looked at me in awe. I laughed. _He's almost there. _

* * *

Katsushiro and I finished our rounds and we sprinted off to dinner. I simply refused to sit in the same room as _Kambei. _So I ate my riceball outside. After I was finished I walked off into the forest hoping to run into Kyuzo.

"The war had already begun" Kyuzo's voice came from the dark stillness that cloaked the forest. I ducked behind a tree and saw Kyuzo standing over the farmer named Manzo. After a moment of Kyuzo glaring daggers into Manzo's skull, Manzo ran away towards the village. I heard a rustling not to far from where I was hiding. _Shino. _I continued to stalk behind Kyuzo.

"I know you're there" he said. I came out from my hiding spot.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" I asked dissappointed he found me.

"I wanted to make sure we weren't followed." I nodded.

"Good idea." Kyuzo nodded. He found a suitable tree for him to sleep against and sat down in between two large roots. I sat down beside him.

"Kambei doesn't want us to be together" I said softly. Kyuzo nodded.

"I noticed"

"What are we going to do? I don't want to lose you again." I started to cry. Kyuzo held me in his arms.

"I don't know" he held me tighter and I cried in his arms until I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was in Kirara's house. I was sleeping on a mat next to Tsubaki. It was the early morning and the sun had not risen. _Kyuzo must have brought me here after I fell asleep. _I sound startled me and I bolted up and reached for my katanas.

"Tatsuki?" I heard Kirara's voice whisper through the darkness in the house.

"Yes?" I asked in a whisper.

"Follow me" she whispered. We silently dressed and headed out side. The early morning dew still covered the ground in a thick blanket.

"What is this about Kirara?" I asked.

"Grandmother told me you are a Shadow Priestess and I should show you how to use a dowsing crystal." She answered as we trudged up a tall hill. I pulled the dowsing crystal loose and let it swing down from my wrist.

"You mean this?" I asked. She nodded her head and knelt down in front of a sacred stream.

"First, you must hold it over your element and let the dowsing crystal absorb the energy. Then you must channel your own energy into the crystal. Only then will you be able to hear it speak." Kirara said. I nodded.

"Then I have to hold it over a shadow?" Kirara nodded. "Then we have to wait for the sun to come up, right?" she shook her head.

"At night or before the sun has risen all you have to do is let your crystal suspend from your wrist. It's an easier way for a shadow priestess to use a dowsing crystal." I nodded again and closed my eyes. I let the dowsing crystal absorb the energy from shadows. I then channeled my own energy into the dowsing crystal.

_"Kyuzo will die" _the crystal said. I fell down on my backside after hearing that. I started to weep and Kirara rushed to my side.

"What happened Tatsuki?" She asked worriedly.

"It said that Kyuzo is going to die" I sobbed. Kirara's hand flew over her mouth in surprise.

"That can't be, maybe you heard wrong?" She suggested trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

"See if it will tell you when or how so we can prevent that from happening." Kirara said. I nodded and did as I was told. Kirara held her dowsing crystal beside mine.

"What will that do?" I asked.

"It will let me hear as well, so I can be your witness." I nodded my thanks and continued to channel my energy into the crystal.

_"If he is torn apart from you." _the voice said. Kirara gasped.

"I won't let that happen." I said. Kirara looked at me.

"What about great Kambei? Isn't he trying to seperate you?" She asked. I nodded.

"We can't let him do that." Kirara said. I nodded again and dried my tears. We headed off to tell Kambei and Kyuzo.

* * *

I found Kyuzo with the farmers and Kirara brought Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorubei, Heihachi, Tsubaki, and Kiku. Kyuzo let the farmers take a break and came over to where we were grouped together. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"I taught Tatsuki how to use her dowsing crystal this morning, and she heard something unsettling." Kirara said. Everyone got puzzled expressions.

"Well, what did it say?" Kambei asked glaring at me.

"It said..." I started. _I can't say it. _I turned to Kirara for support.

"It said Kyuzo-sama would die if he was torn from Tatsuki, great Kambei" Kirara answered for me. He gave a shocked expression. Kyuzo look at me with and equally shocked expression. I nodded my head to confirm.

"Then I guess the old man here can't seperate you two any longer" Shichiroji smiled. Kambei let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Kyuzo and Tatsuki follow me" He ordered. Kyuzo and I followed him as we began walking around the outskirts of the village.

* * *

**What's Kambei gonna tell Tatsuki and Kyuzo? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Bitter Truth

Hello. I must obey the taco man. I love GIR! His sooooo cuuttteee. Not as cute as Kyuzo though.

TO THE STORY! I bet you're DYING to know what Kambei tells Tatsuki and Kyuzo, aren't you? Me too.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I guess so, so here it is. I do NOT own Samurai 7. I do wish to own Kyuzo so if anyone has the guts to kidnap him, but a ribbon on his head and stick him under my christmas tree, I will be your best friend for life. I would love that. I Rambled! :P

ClaimerL I do own Tatsuki, Tsubaki and Masami. Along with Tsukishiro and Onigiri the two white horses that belong to the twins.

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

Kyuzo and I followed Kambei in silence. We reached a cliff along the edge of the village and Kambei stopped. Kambei took a deep breath and turned towards the two of us.

"Tatsuki, you are not my daughter. Nor are you Masami's daughter." Kambei said.

"What are you talking about? Tsubaki and I are twins, remember?" I said. Kambei shook his head.

"Masami adopted you from one of Shichiroji's old mistresses." Kambei added. Shichiroji came out from his hiding place. He had a serious face and looked pale.

"What?" he asked. Kambei nodded his head. "Which one?"

"I believe it was Megumi from Mizio Village." Kambei answered. Shichiroji thought for a moment, then looked at me, thought again and then looked back at me. "Then why did Masami adopt her? Megumi was wealthy enough to take care of her. " Shichiroji thought out loud.

"Masami adopted Tatsuki, because Masami is the _real _Silver Butterfly. Tatsuki is the Onyx dragonfly. And in order to adopt Tatsuki, I had to give up Tsubaki's older brother and my only son." Kambei said solemly. I quietly took in the information. Then it dawned on me.

"It's Kyuzo, isn't it? He is your son, correct?" I asked in a low and demanding voice. Kyuzo was taken back by this. Kambei nodded his head.

"Yes. You're correct. Masami said it was her duty to keep the dragonfly under her control. Otherwise the world would be in danger." Kambei said.

"How long have you known?" I asked Kambei.

"Since the day we met. With Masami gone I fear the dragonfly's spirit may pose a threat to everyone." Just as Kambei had said that a white mist gathered beside him. It formed into Masami herself, and then solidified into a body. Just as she had died, Masami was wearing her favorite light green Yukata with plum blossoms emboridered on the sleeves.

"You must know the true story of the Sorceresses of Mitsaki" Masami spoke.

* * *

The Story of the Sorceresses of Mitsaki

Long ago, there lived a powerful King that took pride in his magical heiratage. His first wife bore him three daughters. The eldest, the Silver Butterfly, The middle child, the Emerald Falcon, and the youngest, the Sapphire Sparrow. Dissapointed that his first wife did not bear him a male heir, he had her executed and then took his eldest daughters hand in marriage. She, too bore him a daughter. The King, who was a very clever fellow needed to keep his eldest daughter from gaining the throne. So he declared that the girl be raised and treated as a male. The eldest daughter seen the Kings plan and murdered him. She then blamed the murder on the new child's raw power. She then proceeded to take the throne. Several years later, the child now known as the Onyx Dragonfly was raised as their fourth sister. She was taught in the ways of healing, offensive and defensive magic from each of her three sisters, respectfully. On her 18th birthday, the dragonfly gained knowledge of her elder sisters cover up, and vowed to put the Silver butterfly in her place. The dragonfly was not upset about the butterfly killing the King, but for betraying her trust and lying to her all those years. Feeling betrayed and hurt the dragonfly seeked revenge. Using a powerful form of black magic, the dragonfly sealed the sorceresses' souls into four marks that would bring their spirits back once again, every thousand years. The butterfly vowed to kill the dragonfly for stripping her of her fame and power. That is how the story began.

* * *

After Masami had told the story the mist started to fade.

"Kyuzo, my dear son, how you have grown. Take care of yourself and your sister Tsubaki" Masami said before she disappeared. Kyuzo's face went pale. I stood there staring where the mist had formed.

"So you want me to stay away from Kyuzo so I won't hurt him, is that correct?" I asked in a serious tone. Kambei nodded.

"She wouldn't hurt me" Kyuzo said. I nodded.

"Tatsuki might not, but the Onyx dragonfly is a very powerful and unpredictable energy, it is best you stay away from her."

"I don't care what's best" Kyuzo said. Kambei glared at his son.

"You have you're mother's spirit, I'll give you that." Kambei said scratching his beard. Kyuzo glared back at Kambei.

"WHO CALLED ME?" A female voice came from the village. We rushed back to the village to see who the voice was coming from. In the midst of the farmers was a girl, no more than 17. She had chin length red hair that spiked outward at the ends. She had silver eyes and wore a dark green Yukata and a orange obi that held a emerald naginata.

Tsubaki came from the crowd.

"I called you" Tsubaki said.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Tsubaki, the Sapphire Sparrow" Tsubaki said and held our her left wrist. The sapphire sparrow's mark eluminated. An emerald falcon appeared on the girl's left wrist. The onyx dragonfly appeared on my left wrist and the silver butterfly on my right wrist.

"My name is Aurora, the Emerald Falcon" the girl said. I walked to where they were standing.

"I am Tatsuki, the Silver Butterfly and the Onyx Dragonfly" I said. Both girls gasped. I turned to Tsubaki.

"I need a word with you" I said. She nodded and followed me. Aurora started talking to Heihachi, while Tsubaki, Kyuzo, Kambei and Shichiroji spoke. We told her everything.

"So Tatsuki and I aren't twins or even related for that matter, and Kyuzo is my brother. Tatsuki is really Shichiroji's daughter and both the butterfly and the dragonfly. That all?" Tsubaki asked. I shook my head.

"We have to use our magic to unseal the Silver butterfly and then defeat her." I said. Tsubaki nodded.

"So you're the Silver butterfly, the Onyx dragonfly and a Shadow Priestess?" She asked I nodded.

"Orginally the dragonfly and Shadow Priestess are the same thing, only the Shadow Priestess uses the dowsing crystal to perform magic, instead of life energy." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Sooooo, Kyuzo are you gonna start calling me sister?" Tsubaki asked with her normal happy go lucky attitude.

"No"

"You're so mean"

". . ."

"Alright, we have work to do and a new girl to show around. So let's get to it." Shichiroji said back to his light hearted self. I walked with Shichiroji while the others went back to work.

* * *

"I guess I should tell Yukino about this. I wonder how she'll react. What do you think Tsuki-chan?" Shichiroji asked me. I was staring into space and thinking hard about what just happened, his question jerked me out of my thoughts.

"I'm hoping she'll take it well, otherwise it would put you in a bad position. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to seperate you and Yukino."

Shichiroji looked at me with concern and then smiled.

"You know, I think she will take it well. After all, she wouldn't have put up with me this long if she didn't love me."

"Only time will tell."

"Yep, until then we have lots of work to do" Shichiroji said and pointed at a very long list. I nodded and let out a sigh.

"So you don't mind me being with Kyuzo, do you?" I asked my father.

"As long as you two are behaved"

"EW! Kyuzo's not that kind of guy!"

"I belive you but you did spend the night in the wood alone together"

"We were sleeping!"

"I don't know, something about you is different"

"Yes. Something is different."

"See? Wait WHAT? IM GONNA KILL KYUZO!"

"No, no, no, not that. I'm not sad anymore, I'm actually happy. We thought each other dead, and now here we are years later finding out that we are both not dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, there was some explosions and some bullets involved in the war and there was a first kiss and declaration of love, you know all that stuff"

Shichiroji started nodding as I spoke, when I got to the first kiss part he growled something about stabbing Kyuzo with his naginata were the sun don't shine. Then I reminded him that Kyuzo wears a mask, long sleeve shirts, pants, boots, and a long overcoat. The only place the sun shines is the top of his head. So he needs to be a little more specific.

* * *

After a long day off helping Shichiroji and showing Aurora around and prying her from Heihachi's side, I was tired. Really tired. So tired that I walked to the Archery range leaned on Kyuzo and fell asleep. Then I fell and hit my head. Now I am sitting with an icepack on my head while Kyuzo finished the Archery lesson. After the farmers went back to their homes, Kyuzo walked over to me and took a better look at my head.

"You should be fine"

"Then why are you staring at it?"

"..."

"Answer me"

"It's bruised"

"Great, now I'm gonna have purple knot on my head."

"It's fading away"

I let out a releived sigh.

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"Time to sleep"

I nodded.

"This time I stay in the forest beside you though."

"Understood."

We walked into the forest and settled down under Kyuzo's favorite tree. Snuggled up next to him, it took only an instant for me to fall asleep.


	10. KYUZO IS MISSING!

DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated but I got writers block! Forgive me? Anyways, here is the new chapter! BTW: If you are old enough to read fluffy lemon stories, and have read Soul Reapers to Samurai *My other fic*, Fire Sage has written one about Kyuzo and Kairi, it's called Soul Reapers to Samurai Interlude, so if you can, read it. And more good news, I have decided to continue Soul Reapers to Samurai and possibly revise some of the earlier chapters. I am still accepting requests for stories, so if you look on my profile page you can see what I can write stories for.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I guess so, so here it is. I do NOT own Samurai 7.

ClaimerL I do own Tatsuki, Tsubaki, Aurora and Masami. Along with Tsukishiro and Onigiri the two white horses that belong to the twins. * I also own the Legend of the Winged Sorceresses, also known as the Sorceresses of Mitsaki*

Key:

Actions

_Thinking_

_"Speaking in thought or writing"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

_Dream:_

_Darkness, swirling. Burning rage that consumes one of such a cruel heart. A shining ray of light, that breaks through the darkness. Hatred consumes all in it's path, the light dwindles. Love, light's reason for being is consumed as well. With new purpose, the light shines bright and banishes the hatred and shadows. With the cost of life, the light fades away along with the hatred and shadows that had once consumed love. Love now stands alone, holding the small piece of light within love's heart._

* * *

_What a weird dream. But, with everything going on I think it means something. But what? _I blinked open my eyes. Trees, dirt, leaves, and a coat? Kyuzo's coat, to be exact. I was snuggled up against the roots of Kyuz's favorite tree, Kyuzo's red over coat covered me. Picked my head up and looked around for him. I couldn't find him anywhere near me, so I gathered up his coat and put it around me. It was long, it hung around my ankles. The sleeves nearly covered my hands. But it smelled like him. I picked up my swords and headed towards the village, hoping to find Kyuzo. Instead I found Tsubaki and Aurora. Who were arguing about who got the last rice ball. I quickly solved the problem by snatching it from them and walking away. I ate the rice ball and looked around for Kyuzo in the village. I still didn't find him. So I trudged *Yes, trudged* towards the elders house, where Kambei was. I heard him inside and waited for him by the door. After a minute he opened the door and stepped outside. He looked a little shocked that I was wearing Kyuzo's coat.

"Tatsuki" He greeted. I nodded a gretting back. "You look worried, more than usual"

"I can't find Kyuzo anywhere!" I said frantically pacing back and forth.

"Have you checked the Archery Range?" Kambei asked stroking his beard all nonchalantly and stuff.

"Yes, he isn't there."

"Hmmm. That's a problem. Have you asked the farmers?"

"Yes, they haven't seen him at all this morning."

"Where have you searched?"

"Uh DUH EVERYWHERE IN KANNA!"

"Have you checked with Kirara?"

"Yes, she hasn't seen him either."

"I'm sure Kyuzo will return. For now, just wait for him and start training the farmers..."

"You train the farmers! I'm looking for Kyuzo!" I shouted and stomped off in a random direction.

* * *

I stomped past Shichiroji and Heihachi, the latter had Aurora as a living shadow.

"Something wrong Tatsuki?" Shichiroji asked.

"Can't find Kyuzo" I grumbled.

"Kyuzo~dono is missing?" Heihachi asked opening one of his burnt sienna eyes.

"Seems that way" I answered.

"Where did you look?" Aurora asked.

"Everywhere in Kanna" I sighed. The trio then started to giggle. I looked up from my feet at the three samurai in front of me. "What?" I asked. I felt a presense behind me. It smelled like trees, but it was breathing. I whipped around and seen Kyuzo standing behind me. "Where have you been all day?" I asked. He smirked a little when he seen me wearing his coat. I then noticed he was not wearing it, and his black skin tight shirt allowed me to see the outline of his lean torso. I may have drooled. My eyes snapped back to reality. "Well?"

"Walking" He answered in a his normal emotionless voice. I detected a hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"You really had her worried Kyuzo~dono" Heihachi chimed in. I nodded and folded my arms across my chest.

"I searched the whole village for you! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Behind you."

"Wha? The entire time?" I asked. He nodded. "Remind me to kill every single one of you." I growled and stomped away. Kyuzo stayed for a moment longer.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after her or you're never gonna hear the end of it!" Shichiroji shooed Kyuzo in my direction. Kyuzo nodded and started off towards me, I was still stomping away really fast. Kyuzo and his long legs caught up to me just as we reached the forest. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kyuz..." I was silenced by Kyuzo's kiss. He had his moments, but I was still mad at him. I jerked away from him. "No, no, no, no. You're not getting away that easy." I started. Kyuzo smirked. "Why are you smirking?"

Kyuzo pulled me into yet another kiss, this one I couldn't pull away from, even if I wanted to. Kyuzo had wrapped both his arms around my waist and had me in a death grip no one could escape. With out hurting me of course. Then again, I really didn't want to. I regained my ability to think after a moment. I broke away from the kiss and glared at Kyuzo. Darn him and his charm.

"You still mad?" He asked in my ear. I swear this man makes me feel like a starstruck teenage girl just by looking at me. I nodded, unable to speak. He chuckled, a sound I liked to hear. I cracked a smile.

"Well, maybe just a little, but I'm sure another kiss or two would change my mind" I whispered back.

"Well, I don't want you to be mad at me" Kyuzo kissed me again, and again, and again. _I love this man. _I smiled I pulled Kyuzo into a hug.

"I love you, Kyuzo" I whispered.

"And I love you, Tatsuki"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. My anger from earlier was long gone, as was the light of the day. It was nighttime now, and time for sleep. Kyuzo and I fell asleep holding hands. _Now you can't leave. Ha, I win. _I smiled at my thoughts as my head rested on Kyuzo's chest.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this was more of a Tatsuki and Kyuzo romantic chapter, but action will happen soon. Trust me. I will try and update again by next week, if not sooner, I gots lots of stuff happening and I'm writing a story for someone so please be patient and read some of my other fics until then! :D

Love ya!

Kairi


End file.
